


The Storm

by veryfangurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Death, Ghosts, M/M, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, Slow Burn, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryfangurl/pseuds/veryfangurl
Summary: Can you imagine the moment right before the storm? The peculiar feeling of calmness and restlessness at the same time? The strange sensation before experiencing something really scary, eerie, pristine and so beautiful at the same time?Can you imagine?There was no storm that day and yet Draco Malfoy still felt that way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Thatpurebloodprincess](https://thatpurebloodprincess.tumblr.com/) for being the most amazing beta I could dream of.
> 
> This is work in progress. I'm not going to lie and tell something like "new update every Monday" or something like this because I simply don't know when I'll have more time so please be patient with me.
> 
> Tags and TWs can change so bear it in mind and read at least my notes with every update. For now this is all I could think of for this chapter.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://veryfangurl.tumblr.com/)

Can you imagine the moment right before the storm? The peculiar feeling of calmness and restlessness at the same time? The strange sensation before experiencing something really scary, eerie, pristine and so beautiful at the same time? 

Can you imagine?

There was no storm that day and yet Draco Malfoy still felt that way. Like he was waiting for it. He was expecting it. The thick, milky fog was all around him, blocking all the view of the sky and his surroundings. Nothing indicated the rain and thunder that he had in his mind. Time seemed non-existent in this bizarre place and he couldn’t really guess how long he was standing there. Maybe it was fifteen minutes? Maybe already an hour? Either way it didn’t bother him that much. He knew that the man he was waiting for would show up sooner or later.

“There you are, Potter.” He said when the dark figure emerged from the fog. “Took you long enough.” His soft voice sounded odd to his own ears. Potter looked around but didn’t answer. He had purple circles under his eyes and wrinkles on his forehead that looked even deeper than usual. He sighed loudly and sat down on the ground. Draco rolled his eyes before joining him. He hated sitting on the ground. He stretched his arms and looked at Potter.

“So… What are we doing here, hm? The weather isn’t very encouraging, is it? We could have met at the pub or somewhere, you know.”

Potter wrinkled his nose but again remained silent. Draco didn’t want to rush him. He had time. He could be silent as well.

Suddenly Potter stood up and started to look at something very intently. He seemed to not like what he saw.

“Are you alright, Scarhead?” Asked Draco, without any malice in his voice. “What are you looking at?”

Potter made a strange noise, like he was choking and laughing at the same time. He sat down again.

“The person who chose it for you didn’t know you at all. Probably your mother. It sounds like her. It looks like her living room.”

“What are you talking about?” His voice was angry now. “What my mother has to do with all of it?”

A few moments passed before Potter spoke up again.

“How did it happen?” He asked in a silent voice. “Why did it happen?” Tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“Wha… Potter? What is wrong? Why are you… What happened, what do you mean?”

“Why are you dead?”

Draco froze for a second. 

“What are you talking about? I’m not dead. I’m right here with you.” He laughed hysterically. “Stop fucking around, it’s not funny, you know.”

Potter stood up again and drew his wand. With a quick circular motion he summoned a garland of white roses and placed it on the tombstone. 

Draco inhaled sharply.  _ The tombstone.  _

He leapt to his feet quickly and approached the grave. He knew what he was about to see. He knew, but he hoped he was mistaken. 

In the silver lettering there was written his name.

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy_ **

_ 5 June 1980 - 5 June 2015 _

_ He is not far away _

_ he is waiting in eternity _

He snorted, fighting the urge to laugh. Was he allowed to laugh at his own epitaph? He examined the tombstone.

“Yeah, you’re right, it was probably chosen by my mother.” He turned around to look at Potter, but he found that he was no longer there. He must have left.

Suddenly he felt panic. Without Potter here all of it started to feel real. Too real. He was standing on his own grave. He was dead. How was one supposed to react to their own death? Besides what did it even mean? Why was he here? Wasn’t he supposed to go on? But where? Heaven? No, not heaven… Hell more likely. But it was a muggle concept. He was taught that after death he either became a ghost or… or he moved forward. Was it forward? Or what was it? It’s not how being a ghost worked! Or he thought so. How was he supposed to know? He’d never been dead before. And why was he dead in the first place? He didn’t remember dying. Frankly, he didn’t remember his life at all… He tried to concentrate. Of course he remembered his mother. And Potter. He recognised him after all. He remembered that he was a wizard. He remembered Hogwarts… The war… But it was years ago. He felt anxiety prickling at his skin. 

“Calm down.” He said sternly. He sat down, leaning his back on the black marble. The fog around him seemed to disappear, revealing a clear sky, sun and trees. He knew this place, he realised. It was an old cemetery on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It meant he was about ten minutes from his old home. Was it still his home? He couldn’t remember. There was only one way to find it out. He stood up.

A moment later he was standing before the Manor’s door.


End file.
